Doom Slayer: Ties that Bind
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: Delve into the past of the Previous Slayer, While the new one tries to make a name for himself. Will he befriend Rias and Issei? Or will he hunt them Mercilessly to atone for the past Slayers sins?
1. Unity

Disclaimer: This is part 2 to a story I have previously written You can either a) stop reading now and go read the first one or b) read my short synopsis and skip reading that story (I recommend b)

Synopsis of other story.

The Doom Slayer from Doom 2016 is saved from his entombment by Sirzechs and is requested to guard Rias as payment for saving him. Plot happens. Doom slayer in previous story is named John Kane ( Kane for short) so that's who I am referencing. John Kane is 'Killed" by Cao Cao and melts into goo. This goo transforms into the Slayer Eternal (basically a separate slayer a more slayer accurate slayer) I explain more about how the slayer works in the previous story hes kind of like reincarnated for eons and has been multiple people but always tasked with the same thing. Slaying Demons (and pussy)

So to sum it up kane is the old slayer the tame pussy, this new slayer is here to fuck ass. Got it? Good!

* * *

" **He tried to kill me..."** Rias muttered. Everyone was still reeling from the shock that Kane, or whoever that might be now tried to kill them. Well, kill rias. What was wrong with Kane? He had always been violent but that was a bit extreme. They all were wondering the same thing. What had happened to their friend.

" **Guys"** Azazel spoke up. Everyone in the room was shaken up but they tried to gather themselves and listen to their sensei speak.

" **I'm honestly surprised this didn't happen sooner. Can anyone tell me what the Doom Slayers job is?"**

Everyone looked down at the floor. They knew the answer.

Azazel knew that they knew what the answer was but he just wanted to bring it up so everyone was on the same page.

" **If we encounter him again. We must treat him as a threat. I suggest we run and try not to fight him. He could slaughter us all"**

Xenovia busted out into tears. Asia reached over to comfort her quickly, pulling her friend close and hugging her.

" **We can't just pretend like all the things that happened never did! I know the Kane we all know and love is still in there! He has a heart! It's just hidden behind that armor!"** Issei spoke up.

" **And those biceps... yum"** Akeno chimed in.

" **Akeno!"** Rias reprimanded her friend.

Azazel shook his head and Rossweisse put in her two cents. **"I think it would be best if we listened to Azazel on this one."**

" **I will continue to research his armor and past. I will try to find something to help us get him back alright. But for now, he is an enemy... a very dangerous one."** Azazel finished.

* * *

The Slayer Eternal stood in the open corridor. The demons he had been prepared to slay had vanished.

" **You had been frozen. The small Vampire boy has the power to freeze time for whoever he is looking at."** VEGA reported.

The Slayer Eternal nodded as his meathook returned to his super shotgun. He would deal with those devils soon enough. He was a bit concerned though. His heads-up display had not actually detected them as threats. In fact, they showed up as friendlies when they were in view. It was a strange occurrence. The slayer knew devils when he saw them. Though they may have been the devils and not the full-blown demons he was used to killing. He would make sure everyone got a taste of him before it was all said and done.

What had John Kane been doing? Befriending devils? Such an impure thing. And let's not even begin with that dragon chick he kept with him.

Kane had fucked up. The Slayer Eternal would have to make amends and set things right. He was here to punish the wicked and that's what he intended to do.

* * *

" **Irina!"** Xenovia called out from the kitchen. Her friend appeared quickly, peaking from around the corner.

" **What's up?"**

" **Do you remember the ancient tablets in heaven?"** Xenovia asked. Irina paused for a moment. The look of confusion on her face for only a moment before she remembered exactly what her friend was talking about.

" **Yeah! The one of the great Punisher! Now that I think about it. It does kind of remind me of the Doom Slayer"** both girls were on the same page.

" **I'll travel up to heaven and ask Michael if I can see the tablets. I will let Azazel know what I find!"** The two girls nodded, now having a solid plan and off Irina went.

Irina arrived in heaven. She searched for lord Michael. As she finally spotted him, he appeared to be talking with someone. She neared closer to him and her heart sank. She froze in fear as she stopped behind lord Michael and listened to the conversation.

" **Ah, I see... Well, welcome new Slayer. I am lord Michael the leader of heaven."**

The Slayer nodded slowly.

" **We seek their hideout"** The familiar robotic voice of VEGA came through the armor. It was a different personality than before. It was mysterious and rather cold. As opposed to the signature flair that John Kane had been known for.

" **I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."** Michael began. He attempted to put up a good front but we (the readers) knew better.

" **Cut the crap. We know you know where they are at. We have business to take care of."** VEGA stated. Irina winced and peaked out from behind the Angel lord.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but paused. The Slayer moved forward. He glared at Irina. His emotions masked behind his visor. He was far taller than her. He looked down at her and she cowered. He grabbed her by the throat. Lifted her into the air and looked her over. She was an inch from his visor.

" **Release her!"** Michael Ordered.

" **I have updated your armor with their location. Now leave us before there is trouble!"** He continued with a wave of his hand.

The Slayer released Irina, who fell to the ground sputtering and coughing and turned to look at Michael. He stepped forward and got in the lead angels face. He towered over him as well but Michael held his ground. The two in a staring match for a moment. A portal appeared next to them and the slayer took a step toward it.

The tension was high. The Eternal one stood before the portal, back to the angels and VEGA spoke once again.

" **Empty threat... You forget who we are. What we do."**

A familiar looking shotgun formed in the Slayers hands and with VEGA's words, he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Where is the Slayer headed?


	2. The Slayer Testaments

" **Michael, I need to see the Ancient war testaments. I think there may be something in there we can use to bring Kane back."**

Michael paused for a moment. He then nodded slowly **"Right this way. Honestly, I preferred Kane over the new guy. He seems kind of like a dick to me."**

Irina and Michael shared a laugh as they moved into a large room filled with books. They walked through the area and arrived toward the back of the room. Michael pulled out three volumes from a shelf on the wall. He blew dust off of them and set them down on a table before Irina.

" **These are all of the War Testaments. If you need information on the Doom Slayer it will probably be in here"**

And with that Irina began reading. Trying to find a way to bring her friend back.

* * *

Issei, Kiba and Gasper sat around in the living room. The three boys joking and being loud. They were enjoying themselves as they watched the Tv. Issei's career as the Oppai Dragon had really taken off. He was adored by everyone. They began to reminisce on John Kane. The crazy Doom Slayer who had befriended them. He was a very peculiar person indeed.

*flashback*

A familiar looking black-haired gentleman stood in his signature black and red tux. He was sipping a drink in the midst of a group of people. There was a party going on. John Kane was surrounded by people. This was right after the merging of John Kane and the Doom Slayer. Right after the events of the rating game he had wiped the floor with Lord Riser. Lots of women were pandering to him. They were feeling up his muscles and oooing and aaaing at him. He never spoke though. He remained calm and sipped his drink.

Kane spotted Issei in the midst of the party.

" **Excuse me Lady's I must speak with the Red Dragon Emperor"** Kane finally spoke.

He slid through the crowd of women and whistled at Issei who noticed him. Kane approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. **"Come, walk with me for a moment."**

" **Of course"** Issei replied casually. He could smell the alcohol on Kane's breath but this was a regular thing. It would have been weird for him to not smell it.

The two stopped outside on a balcony. They both leaned up against the railing and Kane took a big sip of his drink.

" **Listen Issei..."** Kane began. **"I may not always be here... Well, It's complicated..."**

" **huh? What do you mean?"** Issei said he was visibly confused by what Kane was saying. Maybe the alcohol was making him act weird.

" **You're something special Issei... Something different. You've done so much in such a short while."** Kane rambled on for a moment.

" **I want you to remember, don't lose your way! I've lost my way. I know I'm not your father or anything but I want you to remember to follow your heart, and keep doing what you're doing... I may not be here forever."**

Issei chuckled for a moment **"Thanks Kane. I think of you more as an edgy uncle I go to hang out with because he's cool"**

The two shared a laugh.

* * *

Throughout all of the text that Azazel and Irina searched. They found multiple depictions of the Doom Slayer. The Great punisher has he has been called. Many different forms of armor. The realization clicked to both of them. It wasn't the same guy. Throughout the stories, the Doom Slayer may be killed but he is always reborn. He always returns.

" _ **They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting."**_

For this is the Testament of the Doom Slayer. The great Punisher. Kane had been a wild card. Kane was dead. Kane couldn't be dead. They desperately wanted their friend back. They continued their research. Something that kept showing up in the stories that were interesting to both of them though was the existence of a group known as the "Knight Sentinels" They were some kind of group that operated very Similar to the Doom Slayer. It is believed that he was a part of them, before the "Great Betrayal" that was continually referenced.

More research would have to be done.

* * *

The Slayer arrived at a war-torn castle. It had long since been abandoned... or so it seemed. The Eternal one moved through the ruins. He was in no rush to meet them. He was positive they wouldn't be happy to see him either. This must be done though. The warrior took one more step and paused. He had successfully passed through the barrier. The scenery around him changed from barren to bright and fancy. The castle walls were decorated and it was bustling with activity. At the end of the great hall there was a king's chair and an old man sitting there. There were roughly 50 knight sentinels clad in their signature white armor busy with work. They noticed him enter and slowly stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Whispers and murmurs of shock echoed throughout the hall.

" **It's him" "Has he come to finish the job?" "It's the betrayer" "How did he find us?"**

More sentinels entered the room a handful stepping in front of the Slayer who had made his way halfway to the king's throne. The sentinels all grabbed their weapons. Some futuristic, some older. Melee weapons and firearms of all kinds. Some of the knights were wearing helmets while others were not. The knights were from all walks of life, young and old, male and female.

" **How did you find us Kane? Did you come to finish us off?"**

The old man spoke. His voice echoing throughout the hall. Everyone froze to listen to the exchange. The hell walker cracked his knuckles slowly.

" **We are not Kane. This is the new Slayer. Kane met an untimely end and the Eternal one was born"**

" **Don't think just because this is a new one that we will just forgive him!"** One of the sentinels had moved forward to try and get in the Slayers face. This sentinel was not wearing a helmet he was a ginger. He sneered at the slayer. His last mistake.

 _ **crunch**_

The sound echoed throughout the hall. The Sentinel now had a fist through his chest. There was a gasp as the slayer clutched the man's still beating heart. He removed his hand from the chest cavity and the corpse fell to the ground with a thud. The eternal one walked forward and the other sentinels before him let him pass out of fear. He stopped before the old man and dropped the heart on the ground with a nasty squish sound.

" **You either help us... or perish. The choice is yours. Just know we will get what we came for, one way or another."** the sound of VEGAS twisted voice. It was weird how the AI started to call itself as US. Was he referencing him and the slayer combined as a unit? Or was he referencing all of the past slayers combined and not himself?

The old gentleman looked at the slayer. He shook his head slowly.

" **We will help you"**

* * *

There were lots of instances of un accounted time in the previous story. I wanted to address some things and continue to clear up how Slayers work in this story. Thank you guys for sticking with me.


	3. Like Butter

Knight Sentinels were a very peculiar bunch. They were somewhat similar to the Doom Slayer in a sense that they could make weapons form from nothing. They would come from their armor. These Sentinels all had this power (the power of the blackhole backpack) but none were as strong as the Doom Slayers. He had a full arsenal of weaponry at his disposal. While most of the Sentinels could only call upon two maybe three weapons in total. This was the gift of the Doom Slayer. The Great Punisher. His weaponry knew no limit. His hatred had no end... and he was hung! (lol)

The Slayer stood before the wise old General. They had moved into a military tactician's room. They were surrounded by a hand full of other sentinels. Most kept their distance from the Great Punisher. For they feared his wrath.

" **The Archvile has been building an army. As VEGA stated earlier John Kane had pieced together a bit of the puzzle but most of it remained a mystery. He's planning to attack but we aren't exactly sure where and how many forces he holds."**

They began explaining the situation to the Eternal one. He stood firm. Not speaking or moving. His presence was terrifying.

" **This is Riley. He is my lead General."**

Riley removed his helmet. He was battle-hardened scars covering his face. He had blonde hair and was cleanly shaven. He moved forward and stuck his hand out to shake the Doom Slayers hand.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you Doom Slayer."**

Everyone tensed up. The Eternal one was motionless. He was clearly not interested in shaking hands with Riley. He could have hated him. Maybe he believed he was beneath the Slayer and not worth touching. Maybe the Slayer didn't want to become attached to the man. The Slayer has seen eons of military experience. He has seen countless people die. Maybe Riley would just be another statistic on that body count.

Riley relaxed and sighed just a bit. He suspected that was how that would turn out but it was worth a shot he thought.

" **These are all of our remaining forces..."** The old General spoke once again.

There was less than a hundred Knight Sentinels left in existence. John Kane and the Demon had done a pretty decent job of killing them. They were worthy adversaries and may actually come in handy in a fight.

There was a loud crash and a Sentinel stumbled into the room. **"They found us sir! There are too many of them!"**

Everyone turned to look at the sentinel who had interrupted them. He was covered in blood and badly injured. The Slayer moved forward. He didn't run but he moved with a purpose. His sole purpose. He grabbed the injured warrior who was in his way by the chest plate and tossed him to the side.

The warrior released a grunt and passed out from his wounds. A very upset **"Hey!"** could be heard from Riley in the background as the Slayer threw the door open. It crashed and shattered against the wall as he marched down the stairwell toward the main cathedral-like entrance.

An imp charged the Slayer. The 'white knights' behind him gasped as he sliced through the imp just like butter. The knife on his arm extending and cutting the imp in half. He didn't even break a sweat.

The Eternal One fought his way down the stairs. (if you could even call it that) Two undead soldiers rushed into the Slayer. He stuffed a pistol into one of their mouths and fired. Brain-matter splattering across the walls as he grabbed the other one by the face. He carried it for a few steps as it tried to squirm and wiggle free. It swiped at the Slayer but to no avail. The Hell Walker crushed its skull and the body fell limp on the stairs.

He arrived at the head of the cathedral. There was pure chaos. Sentinels and demons fighting mercilessly. The scene was scarring. A Cacodemon spotted the slayer and began to float toward him. He spits an energy ball at the Slayer as he closed the gap to him. The slayer let the fireball hit him. It had no effect on him. He pulled out his BFG-9000 and struck it into the Demons mouth. The demon's eyes widened as the weapon was fired. There was a flash of green light and the Demons were no more.

* * *

Issei Pov.

A portal had opened in the middle of the schoolyard. The old ones flooded through and ransacked the whole area. I had never seen so many demons. I was in the middle of a fight. We all here trying our best to hold them off but these attempts were fruitless.

I had taken a few fireballs from imps. I stumbled back to my knees. Their magic was more powerful than I had expected. I tried to shake it off but my armor was beginning to give in. These guys were going to be a tough challenge. A red laser beam hit me in the chest. **"Gahhh"** I gurgled as blood began to spill from my mouth. I stumbled and fell flat onto my face.

" **Issei!"** I could hear female screams of shock from behind me. The sounds of fighting intensifying around me. There were more screams as I tried to not succumb to my wounds. My vision went hazy as I watched the hellish creatures step around me. I heard a loud *thud* and saw a pair of dark green boots step before me. It can't be.

" **Issei"** This was a man's voice **"Get up you pussy"**

I turned and looked up to see the familiar praetor armor. There was a small hiss as the warrior pulled his helmet off.

I stared into that familiar face I had grown to know so well.

Kane smiled at me. He released a chuckle and knelt down next to me.

" **Come on and get up. You still have a couple of mother fuckers to prove wrong dontcha!"** He said. He was right. I nodded and gritted my teeth. I pressed up on my hands and knees. The blood streaming down my face was soothing with its' warmth. It was an insane feeling... I kind of understand why Kane loved it so much.

" **Issei come on we have to leave"** Rias called out.

Wait.

My thoughts began to flood through. They didn't even mention Kane. His triumphant return. Maybe they hadn't seen him yet. Or maybe...

As that fateful thought crossed my mind. The image of John Kane, my friend the Doom Slayer, faded into a black mist.

* * *

Hours later

Lord Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan had an emergency meeting. They were nervous and unsure of how to deal with the situation.

" **What are we going to do?"** Lady Leviathan asked.

Azazel stood up and spok,e **"I have an Idea..."**

They all looked at him as he continued to speak.

" **We have to call him!"**

" **No!"** Sirzechs called out. **"He's too dangerous. It's not Kane anymore"** They knew exactly what Azazel had ment.

" **He is our only option. He is a wild card but he has the most experience fighting them."** Azazel pleaded. As Sirzechs shook his head.

" **I don't think we have much of a choice Lucifer..."** Michael spoke. **"I can contact him. I can teleport him"**

" **The Doom Slayer is our only option."** Leviathan said. Sirzech reluctantly agreed.

" **I'm calling him right now..."** Michael spoke and then paused for a second. His face turned stone cold and everyone looked at him.

" **What is it?"** Leviathan asked him.

" **He's already there..."**


	4. Red Mist

(Opening note! There is a poll up on my profile page! Please take the time to answer it. It would be greatly appreciated)

* * *

The center of the school had morphed. A deep gash opened up from within the earth. The Sky had turned red and the clouds a fiery orange. This would have been a gorgeous view if not for the demons and the cries of the damned. But for the Great Punisher, I suppose it was a gorgeous view. His feet stepped down into view of the camera. People oo'd and aa'd as he approached the center of the school. Nobody had ever seen someone of the likes of him. He pumped his combat shotgun and the battle was on.

The Slayer filleted a turned demon and proceeded to fire off rounds into a mancubus. Bloodshed and screams all around him. Innocentbloodshedd. He would surely have his way. He would avenge those slain tenfold. He continued to rip through the horde. He tore the demons limb from limb in his ravenous hatred. He paused for a moment as he heard other firearms around him.

Riley and two other Knight sentinels had followed him through the portal. He looked them over. It was a minor shock, he was used to fighting by himself but the company might not be so bad.

The battle raged on.

* * *

Previously(on doomslayer fucks ass)

A knight sentinel walked up to the Slayer. There were cheers as the demons fell into puddles of blood on the ground after the BFG shot. The sentinel clapped the Slayer on the shoulder and congratulated him on a job well done. The Slayer retaliated with a backhand. His intent was not to kill but to put the sentinel in his place. The Slayers words were loud and clear from the blow.

" **They've opened portals all over earth!"** The old General called out behind the Slayer. **"Knights we must move out!"**

Portals opened simultaneously and everyone spread out to find portals to close. The Great Punisher had just the place in mind.

* * *

" **Come on Issei I've got you"**

I heard Kiba speak to me. I was still a bit groggy from the blood loss. He wrapped his arms around me and my armor faded. I was normal Issei again. He pulled me up from the ground and began to drag me over to Rias and the rest of the OCR. They were heated in battle. Rias had informed us that portals were all around the world as I was laid down. I was in no shape to battle. I did my best to catch my breath as the battle waged on around me.

" **We are going to have to leave and regroup"** Rossweisse called out. She was right. We were losing this fight. It was pure chaos. All three of the factions had arrived to try and fight off the invasion. The sheer number of these old ones was insane.

Akeno rained down lightning from above as Rias held up a shield with one hand. She received a call in her other hand from Sirzechs. I watched as her face went from stern and battle ready to shock and fear.

" **We have to go right now!"** She cried out. Everyone turned to look at her while staying mindful of the enemies around them. **"He's here!"**

Portals opened up and everyone began to teleport out one by one through to the Gremory manor. I stumbled through a portal Rias had made for me. We arrived and began doing a head count.

" **Oh my god! Where is Koneko!"** Asia cried out.

* * *

" **We have reports of White Knights running around in the battlefield. They are killing the demons."** a servant reported to the group of leaders.

" **What are you talking about?"** SirZechs asked. **"Those can't possibly be what I think they are... Can they?"** He looked around the table and lord Michael shook his head slowly.

Michael stood up from the table and took a sip of water from the glass before him. Everyone watched as he turned his back to them and shook his head once again before finally speaking.

" **After the Great Betrayal from John Kane and the Unspeakable one. They hunted the Sentinels into near extinction. Those are in fact Knight sentinels. I sent this new Slayer their whereabouts so he could speak with them, or whatever his intent was."** Michael paused and turned around. He took another sip from his glass of water before placing a hand on the table as Azazel spoke.

" **In my research, I've read about it. It was referenced many times but I haven't been able to find anything else on it... is there anything you could tell us about it?"**

Michael returned to his seat and spoke once again. **"I don't know very much about it. I believe it had something to do with Corruption within the ranks. I asked Kane about it once but he didn't want to dwell on it. Now that I think about it. He was more than just some big dumb idiot. I know we always kind of like to think of the Slayers as such but that's just not the case. Most of the time there is a reason behind those he punishes. What went down between him and the sentinels must have been quite serious especially for him to give up his own kind but I am sure he had his reasons."**

* * *

Riley pov

Watching the Slayer fight first hand was incredible. The way he moved, the way he fought. His entire presence was just a crazy feeling in itself. I watched him rip through the horde furiously. I paused for a moment as the Green Warrior continued on his mission. The great General had sent me, Tanner and Nikki to 'accompany' the Slayer on his journey. The remaining forces had been dispatched around the world to take care of the other horde craters. We had fought through the school. Looks from passersby. Humans, Angels, Arch-Angels, and devils all watched in horror as we stormed through the school without mercy.

Tanner had been a childhood friend. We went way back we were almost brothers. Nikki... oh Nikki. I had a crush on her. We weren't really a thing yet but that was because I didn't make a move yet. I was always far too busy with our work or training. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment to make a move on her. It was silly of me to be like this, someone else might swoop in and take her from me. Haha not likely but the thought was still there.

I ripped through two imps. I had control over three weapons. A sword, a Rifle, and a shotgun. The three of us sentinels followed behind the slayer, cleaning up what he missed as we pressed on. We arrived at the entrance to the crater where the demons were flooding from. The four of us stood for a moment and peered down into the edge of the rift. There was a pathway leading down but demons were still coming from it. It was not as bad as the initial hit but there was still plenty flowing through.

We heard a scream. Well, there were lots of screams, but this one was of a little girl. We all turned to find the source of the scream. We broke out into a dead sprint, running toward the source of the scream. At one point I swear I saw the slayer just charge through a pinkie and it exploded into a bloody red mist. I skidded to a stop at the edge of a small clearing. The Slayer had beaten us there and he was already surveying the situation.

I saw a small Nekomata fighting against a group of three Arch-Angels. She was strong despite her appearance. She hit one of the ex-angels and he was knocked back quite a bit, but she took a magic missile from a different angel.

I looked at the Slayer. He still appeared to be analyzing the fight. Well... I wasn't quite sure anymore. He was watching it or appeared to be from behind the visor but I couldn't see his face so I had no idea what was actually going on behind that mask. The other two Sentinels showed up behind us as I tried to speak to the Slayer once again. Hoping to have a better outcome than the last time.

" **Come on Slayer, it's just some Devil girl, we should go close the portal and get out of here."**

The Slayer appeared to ignore me. His shotgun formed in his hands and he pumped it. He began his march toward the fight. We followed behind him but I was keen on keeping my distance.

I watched as he fired off shotgun rounds at one of the arch-angels who was floating. He fired three times before the being fell from the sky lifeless. He closed in on the second one and grabbed it by the throat. He clamped his gauntlet around its neck and squeezed. His head popped off almost comedically and the rest of his body fell to the ground. The Slayer turned his attention to the final ex-angel. She grabbed ahold of the little Nekomata and held her in a hostage position.

"You stay back! You monster! I have no problem with you!" She was getting hysterical. The small girl was beaten and tattered. His clothes were in tatters on her body. "Stay back or I'll kill this one. I know she's the one you are really after!" The little girl was frightened. No doubt from the sight of the Slayer.

" **Come on Slayer, let's just go, this little girl is not worth our time, we have a job to do."** Tanner spoke from my right side. The Slayer didn't move. He stood still but his shotgun faded and his arms fell to his side.

" **Go on and get out of here. I don't want any trouble!"** The angel cried out again.

I watched as he raised his right hand slowly. As if telling tanner to hold on for a moment.

A Desert Eagle formed in his hand and he fired off a single bullet. He was too fast. All I had seen was a blur but my eyes pieced it together after the angel fell dead with a bullet between her eyes. I took a closer look at the weapon in his hand. It was a very unconventional weapon for the Slayer to use. It was quite puny. For some reason the word 'DOOM' was etched into the side of the firearm.

The Nekomata was visibly scared of the Slayer, as she should be. He took one step forward toward her and she charged forward. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist with his own. The force of the blow sent air rushing out in all directions. He pushed her back and raised the weapon. She froze as he pointed the barrel at the small girl. What was he doing? Why was he going to save this girl just to shoot her?

As that thought crossed my mind he tilted the gun. I guess he was showing her the word on the side. He dropped to his knee and the girl formed a confused look on her face. He dropped the magazine from the weapon and it fell to the ground with a clatter. He racked the slide on the weapon and discharged the final bullet from the chamber. The girl gasped and rushed forward to hug the slayer. He greeted her with a hug and picked her up. He turned to face us.

I looked back and forth between Tanner and Nikki then finally back at the Slayer. Alright, what the fuck is going here?

* * *

AN: Just a friendly remind that this is a "FanFiction" So if you come in here to complain to me about a character from the Universe not being 100 percent Canon to the game or story or whatever you have come to the wrong place. This is my portrayal of the Slayer eternal.(if you don't like it, go make your own story I would love to read it honestly!) Not to mention the games not even fucking out yet. So anyway, just a friendly reminder that yeah this is also a new Slayer who's IMAGE is BASED off of the demo footage to a game that's not released yet. I love the fact that like nobody bats an eye at the fact that the Doom Slayers armor is fucking black goo but god forbid he murder a Knight Sentinel. Haha don't make me laugh. Anyway, thanks for reading thus far. And please quit busting my balls before I even get this story off the ground. Those of you who generally have actual gripes for something I neglected or fucked up I thank you! ( im gonna make the slayer a chick with huge tits in the next iteration) so stay tuned for that shit


	5. It's not time yet

It's not time yet...

* * *

" **You Slayer's are all the same"** VEGA's robotic voice came through the Eternal One's helmet. He stood before the three Knight Sentinels and began petting the small girl. Koneko purred as the Slayer stroked her. Riley shook his head as he began to question him.

" **What are you-"** The Slayer cut him off. His hand rose as if telling him to pause and stop while his head shook slowly. Riley stopped speaking as the Green warrior's hand turned and pointed toward the rift. The two nodded and began walking down the path toward the hell portal. The Knight Sentinels remained quiet while Koneko nestled into the Slayers armor as best she could. She purred softly from his pets.

" **We miss you Kane. I know you are in there."** She whispered as she gazed up into his visor, hoping for a glimpse of those familiar flaming red eyes.

The Slayer stopped dead in his tracks. His visor tilted down toward the girl. She froze and tensed up. He shook his head slowly as Riley and Co watched him.

" **I grow tired of explaining this. Kane is gone."** VEGA stated in a cold tone. The group continued their trek toward the hell portal. Koneko paused and tried to think of something else to say.

" **You said earlier they are all the same VEGA... What did you mean by that?"** She asked. The Knight sentinels listened in as well because they were curious.

" **They have a weak spot for cute things..."** Hearing that Koneko blushed a little bit. She swore she heard a faint chuckle from within the armor but that may have just been her imagination. The Slayer reached up and began petting her once again.

" **There was the rabbit Daisy. Flynn even had an affair with a fox Yokai though his memories are harder to access since I was integrated after he passed the power on... Ironic considering, he scolded Kane for the incident with the Dragon. There was also Kunou. I'm sure you remember that. Then there is you of course."**

Koneko blushed a bit more. She did remember the events with Kane and Kunou very well. Her cute had brought him back from deep within his mind. She pondered for a moment. Maybe he was still there. Trapped in the mind of this new slayer?

" **The past Slayers tend to 'teach' the new Slayers the ropes before they pass back into the void. This was not the case for the Eternal One. Kane opted out. The Eternal one is a special case indeed."**

This basically answered her question. Kane was still there. But he had declined to stay to speak with the new slayer. Why was that? He must have some reason.

The group arrived at the entrance to the rift. The portal lead toward a snowy field. Very unlike what one would expect from 'hell'.

" **Slayer!"**

The Knight Sentinels and the Hell Walker turned around to see The Occult Research Club standing above them across the rift. Rias was the one who had called out to them. They must have returned for Koneko.

The Slayer set Koneko down and pat her head slowly before she skittered off toward her family.

" **Thank you!"** Rias called out. The Slayer replied by Pumping his shotgun and firing off a round into the sky. He pointed. Sending a very clear message to the group. They took their leave.

The camera pans to follow them for a moment after they teleport out. Koneko begins to speak after being hugged by Rias. **"Kane is still in there... Also... Am I cute?"**

* * *

The Slayer stepped through the portal, his boots crunching in the snow as he turned around.

" **This is where our journey ends..."** Riley spoke. **"Our mission was to close the portal. We will not be joining you to take the fight to them... At least not yet. We must repair the damage the rifts have caused and wipe the minds of the mortals. It will be the largest mind wipe in history. All factions will be taking part in it."**

The slayer shrugged his shoulders. The snow beginning to build upon his armor slightly. There was a storm brewing. The Sentinels began to close the portal and the last thing they saw before it closed was something pierce the Slayers bicep. He looked down at it then flexed. The blade snapped and blood dripped from his arm. He then swung his arm with immense speed, cleaving the head of the demon clean off. With this, the portal closed.

The Slayer stood above the body of the monster that had hit him. He pulled what remained of the blade from his arm and the one immediately began to heal. He dropped the blade to the ground and began his march to end these beings.

" **The tracker was successfully placed. It is up and running. From what I can tell it is completely undetected."** VEGA reported

The Slayer raised a hand to his visor. A small screen opened up on his hud. On this screen was the Occult Research Club.

" **Very soon we will know everything."**

* * *

I stood before the council of Knight Sentinels. There were eight of them seated across a massive table with desks and chairs. I was in the center of the room. Adorned in white armor since this was a "special" matter. I much preferred my Praetor suit but this would have to do. Besides, it wasn't time yet.

" **John Kane... You stand before us on accusations of high treason..."**

I started to zone out. I folded my hands behind my back. I let my mind wander. Waiting for the moment, but it wasn't time yet.

" **There are 30 counts of murder, not to mention the three high officials you killed."**

They took everything from me. My fists tightened. My wife. My son died on the "battlefield". He was barely old enough to fight. It was a classic fake like in the era of the Spartans. They all fell back until my son was slaughtered then they continued their battle. They told me he died a hero. I knew better. My paranoia was running rampant. It was not time yet.

" **We have suspicion to believe you are also in contact with the Marauder. If you cooperate with us. We will make your death quick."**

So, they already knew. They couldn't possibly know our plan. The wretch would be ready soon. It was almost time. I reached up slowly. I grabbed ahold of my Knight helmet and removed it. I slowly placed it on the ground before me. These fools before me were involved in soul laundering and trafficking. This isn't what we stood for.

" **How do you plead to these accusations Kane?"**

A faint flash of light shined across my face from one of the skylights.

It was time.

" **Guilty!"** My praetor armor exploded from underneath the Knight armor, ripping it to shreds as I brought my foot down on the helmet. I crushed it beneath my boot and my minigun formed in my hands. The barrels on it began to spin and the bullets flew.

There was a crash from above me as the Marauder came crashing into the room. He slid down on a chain and unloaded shotgun rounds into the guards behind me. Bullets and magic bounced off my armor as the Wretch landed behind me as we cleaned out the room. Dozens of Sentinels laid dead at my hand.

" **Liking the upgrade to your suit Kane?"** The Demon spoke. The only Demon I could trust.

" **Yes. I must thank you again for the upgrade"** I spoke. We kicked open the door to exit the jury room. The firefight broke out once again.

" **I'll head to the Children's wing. Since I know you want more of a challenge you can take the barracks!"** I called out through the bullets and haze. We both nodded at each other. The plan was set. Nobody gets out alive.

* * *

An: Major assumption on my part. I think it will fit this story nicely though until we get more information on ETERNAL. Thank you guys for sticking with me


	6. A Bad Dream

The mass mindwipe took place. Everything returned to normal. The regular humans forgot all about the twisted events that had taken place earlier. The ORC had reports of the Slayer traveling through the portal. The Knight Sentinels helped mend the rifts before vanishing from where they came. Issei sat in the middle of class as his two best friends spoke of a weird dream, they both had. There was a warrior in green armor. If only they knew the truth. Issei thought to himself.

* * *

Riley and his squad arrived back at the Headquarters. As they landed from the teleportation something struck them as off. There was a puddle of blood before them. There was a lot actually but this one was fresh. It led to the stairwell. The three followed it up the stairs. There where bloody handprints all over the wall. There were some fresh bodies of Sentinels laying on the stairwell lifeless. The crew stepped over the bodies as they arrived at the door to the meeting room that had been used previously for the Eternal One.

The door stood ajar. Blood stains across it. Riley took the lead and pressed it forward. The three Sentinels arrived inside the room. They stood amidst the hellish scene inside. There were bodys strewn across the room. Charred remains smoldering as a loan body stood hanging in the center of the room. The old general had been strung up and unimaginable things done to him. His innards leaked out of him and he was barely recognizable.

Riley fell to his knees and wept. The old General was like a father to him. He had lost someone close.

" **Who could have done this."** Riley thought to himself out loud.

Tanner moved forward and pointed at something burning on a nearby table. Riley rose to his feet to examine what was burning.

An arrangement of body parts aligned in the shape of the mark of the Doom Slayer. All pieces aflame on top a blood-soaked table.

The Eternal One did this.

* * *

I stood amidst the snow. It was beautiful. The way it fell from the heavens. It would coat everything. Such a different place than you would expect 'hell' to be like. Everyone thinks of fire and brimstone but nobody ponders the fact that there are other elements as well. I always had an appreciation for the elements. I paused for a moment just to take in the view. I gazed down upon a horde of demons. The wound in my arm beginning to heal. The beast had gotten a jump on me. It had sunk its' teeth into me and drawn blood. I was used to bleeding though. I had infused my armor with some of Kane's magic healing factor. It wasn't as efficient as his was but it would do. The snow began to build up on my armor so I started to move once again. I had to track down the ArchVile.

Come to think of Kane. I hadn't seen him in a hot minute. Not since the tomb was dropped on him so to say. I had tried to visit his tomb on more than one occasion, but that dickhead Phobos was guarding it. He always had a stick up his ass. Even when he was alive. I heard a rumor that someone had made it past him and opened the tomb. Supposedly the Doom Slayer had returned but not many people spoke with me, so I wasn't sure if this was true or not. I wasn't quite the looker like Kane was. I suppose being an actual demon and not some fru fru humanesque demon with bat wings really set the tone for what kind of person I was. I didn't let this discourage me. Kane was one of the few friends I ever had. He looked past all the ugly on the outside and saw what was truly beneath these horns. He referred to me as 'the only demon he could trust'. Our pact was legendary. I had seen the monuments, grave markers, and everything in between. What we did has lived on in infamy. My part to it was kind of skewed and lack luster but I digress. I just wish people would quit calling me a wretch. I am the Marauder. I am to be feared.

Back to the ArchVile. I walked along the ledge of the cliff. Keeping an eye on the horde as I plotted a plan of attack. I heard gunshots in the distance. This was strange. Had someone beaten me to the punch? I waited to see just who it was that was coming through the underworld.

" **I'll be damned"** I whispered as I caught eye of the Doom Slayer. A smile broke out across my face, though it was hidden behind my facemask. John Kane... As I eyed the battle a bit closer, I noticed there was something off with his armor. It wasn't the same armor I had tampered with previously. I suppose he had someone else work on it...

No. This wasn't Kane. There were minor differences in his fighting style. The average person wouldn't recognize it but I could. I was probably the only person to see his fighting style so close. I knew it very well. This was not John Kane. It clicked in my mind. I knew how being the Slayer worked. Kane must have either Died or passed it on to another. But who? That was the question on my mind. I continued to watch as this imposter cleared out the basin of demons. As the last demon fell, the Slayer paused for a moment and reloaded his double barrel shotgun. He froze. Something was up.

His weapon twitched in my direction. A meat hook flew up at me, it was moving with incredible speed. I was prepared for this though. I grabbed ahold of the hook and leapt off the side of the cliff. My battle ax gleaming bright red as I brought it down upon this new slayer. My ax collided with his sword. Both weapons hissing and glowing brightly as we muscled for rank.

" **Who are you and what have you done with Kane?"** I growled. I gazed into the visor to try and see any facial features but I came up empty handed.

" **We are the Eternal One. John Kane has met an untimely end."** I heard the Robotic voice of VEGA answer me.

" **Shut the fuck up VEGA, I'm talking to the big bastard wearing Kane's armor!"** I sneered. I pressed against this slayer with all my might. He gave in and slide back. We stopped and glared at each other. Well I could only assume. I know I glared at him but what was going on behind that mask was beyond me.

Anyway...

The 'Eternal one' tensed up. He messed with his gauntlet as his blade faded into a black mist. He then reached up to his mask. He twisted it slightly and there was a hiss. He removed his helmet...

" **Ah...I see... I think talking with VEGA will be fine then..."**


	7. The Dark Carnival

The Eternal One put his visor back on as me and VEGA came to an agreement. We were going to hunt the Archvile together. With this settled, we set out. We worked well together. Not as well as I did with Kane but this new Slayer would do. I wanted to avenge my dead wife. The Archvile had run amuck not just on earth but across the heavens and hell as well. (dead wife seems to be a recurring theme in this story) We set out, quickly losing count of followers we had slain. We blazed a trail across the lands finally arriving at a massive colosseum. Red flags adorned the top of the circular structure.

* * *

I had just finished saving Asia. Rias and co teleported us all back into the Hyoudou household. The crew began to chatter about the events that had just occured.

" **and then he shot that guy and the other one too"**

I chuckled softly as I made my way to the fridge for a victory drink. I poured something quick and began to sip.

" **Kane!"** I heard rias call from the living room. I took another big sip of my drink as I emerged into the room.

I raised my eyebrows at rias, indicating that I was there and listening as I plopped on the couch next to Kiba and Asia. Rias began to speak but paused as Asia raised a hand to my face. Her hand began to glow faintly as I felt the scars on my face begin to fade. After another moment longer, she placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

" **Thank you for saving me"** she said with a smile. I smiled in return as I was flooded with thanks from the rest of the crew. Koneko stood up and moved before me. She looked me in the eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her. She turned around and plopped in my lap. There was an ahh from the crowd as I began to pet her and her tail swished slowly. I noticed Akeno and Xenovia giving a slight hmph of jealousy but the overall mood was great! This was the first time Koneko ever sat in my lap. Though it would become a regular occurrence afterward.

* * *

Two days passed. I had continued my teaching at the academy. Snatching phones of people who would show off my amazing acrobatics because quite frankly I didn't want to try and explain what I had done to them. I made up some bullshit story about how I was ex-military. I don't remember all the details to it, but that was it. I had made it a rule that nobody talks about it unless they wanted to run laps. The problem was solved.

Azazel and Rossweisse invited me to go out to a concert. It was some band that I was not familiar with...

Limp Bizkit

Interesting name for a band. Anyway, I did some research for the concert. They were alright and I wouldn't have to stab myself in the ears to survive the concert at least. They had a song about rolling. Very interesting stuff. As the week came to a close, we prepared ourselves for the concert at hand.

Everyone got dressed up for the occasion. I made sure to 'pack' my extra ballistic vest. It was a habit to have it on. It was more of a reminder of who I was.

We started drinking. The concert began and the group made it through around 3 songs before I spotted a weird light back behind the stage. I was a little tipsy but nothing too crazy. I thought I was hallucinating but I was wrong. One of the stage lights had hit something shiny behind the stage.

A sniper scope.

Something was wrong. Who was holding a rifle up behind the stage? I thought maybe they were trying to take out these guys on stage. Generally, for fame but my thoughts turned to myself as I spotted the bullet. I didn't have long to react the best I could do was try to turn to dodge the bullet. I wasn't fast enough. I felt the bullet enter my body. My arm fell to the floor. It had been separated at the shoulder.

Screams rained out as the sound of the high caliber rifle caught up with the bullet. The crowd began to disperse and the band rushed off stage.

" **Rossweisse, put up a shield."** I ordered. Remaining calm. I had been shot before. But now that I think of it. It has been a lot more when I'm with the ORC. The duo watched me as I leaned down to pick up my arm. I pressed it back where it should be and held it there as the tendon began to mend, I flexed my hand as I turned to speak with Azazel.  
 **"Call Rias. Let her know we are fine. Begin the mind wiping... mask my image from everyone's view"**

He nodded as he tried to inform me of the best tactical way to take care of the situation. Some bullshit about how the sniper had the high ground … My armor formed around me as I raised a hand up. He closed his mouth and knew exactly what I meant. Both their eyes went wide. They knew who I was but they were about to experience my wrath first hand.

Two pairs of Knight Sentinels entered on the sides of the stage. The 'Sniper' leaped down onto the stage and glared at me. This meant five enemies total.

" **John Kane. For your sins against the Sentinels, we are here to bring you to justice."** The Sniper spoke. I immediately recognized him as Deimos. Phobos's twin brother.

" **Come to avenge your brother?"** I spoke as we entered into a standoff. The battle between me and his brother was legendary. Anytime I fight anything it is pretty amazing but I shall save that particular battle for later.

The rest of the battle with Deimos... Is history. The only person who knows what happened to them is me. And I intend to keep that to myself. I have a special kind of hatred for the Knight Sentinels. I have a special kind of hatred for a lot of things but Knight Sentinels really do it for me. They are like cockroaches. Hard to kill and they multiply if not kept in check.

I arrived at the Hyoudou household. My armor was off and I was carrying both Rossweisse and Azazel who had both been knocked unconscious. I held Rossweisse over my shoulder and Azazel under my arm. Rias greeted me at the door. She was a little freaked out. I suppose a guy drenched in blood carrying what at the time were the two most powerful members of your team in his arms unconscious is a tad bit concerning. I laid them both down on the couch.

" **Kane what happened? Azazel told me everything was fine. I know you guys used the mind wipe. And when I tried to use magic to look in on you all I got was a loop of you guys eating pie at a picnic."**

I busted out laughing. Azazel had done a good job masking me after all. I smiled my signature smile as I looked at the ground. **"Everything is fine."**

" **No everything is not fine. You are covered in blood and our mentors are unconscious. Don't make me ask them when they wake up!"**

Rias put her hands on her hips. She was trying to play 'that' card. It wouldn't work here.

" **The only person who knows what happened, that's still alive. Is me. They were knocked out early into it. I brought them back for you. It. Is. Fine."**

I turned to take my leave. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and plopped one into my mouth.

" **Early into what?!"** Rias called out to me as I opened the front door and walked out. The door closed behind me and I heard a very distinct UGH of frustration as I lit the cigarette.

The world began to twist in a dark horrorscape.

I laid strapped up against a wall. The familiar black goo covering me. I was in a constant state of pain. It was worse than waterboarding. I could not breathe at times. I would be twitching and squirming but I got used to it by this point. I lost my sense of time and space in this place. Flynn looked at me and shook his head.

" **That's how it went. You should know this. You never left me."** I spoke. Forcing my voice out of me.

" **Of course, we never left. But That doesn't mean we always could see what you were doing. Being trapped in this void is a terrible fate. You know this Kane. You were also smart enough to block our view."**

" **I think it's funny how you seem to think I am trapped here."** I began with a smirk. I flexed my muscles and pointed at the chains holding me. **"This bullshit can't hold me. Why am I even locked up in the first place"**

" **You were supposed to be the one..."** He frowned and looked at me. **"You are in chains because you are a sociopath. You are psychotic and cannot be trusted. You have the highest body count out of all of the Slayers in existence. Most of which however are needless casualties of how you operate."**

He stood before me and crossed his arms. I just smiled at him. He didn't understand. I didn't fully understand. I did have a high body count. I just did what I was told. I... did what VEGA told me...

" **This new guy though. He's pretty good. He's got a plan."** He spoke as he turned his back on me. He waved a hand as a screen appeared before us. I saw through the Eternal one's eyes. My friend the Wretch was there. They were fighting. Going to find to Archvile no doubt. They entered into a great Colosseum.

* * *

As we stepped into the circular construct the enemies stopped. There was an erie silence as we passed through it. VEGA had sensed the Archvile was here but where exactly?

We arrived in the center of the stadium. Pausing in the center of the dusty field. There began a meticulous ticking. Me and the new Slayer looked to one another as a giant party popper went off in the stands and confetti shot into the air. As it floated down toward us fireworks began to go off. There was a giant column rose before us. On top of that column stood the Archvile... but something was off. His face was painted up. He was wearing clown face paint.

" **Welcome to my Dark Carnival!"** As he began to speak the scene began to shift into a carnival. Lots of rides and bright flashing lights. I felt a bit uneasy. I think this guy may be crazy.

" **This is just perfect yes perfect. Right on schedule. And I see you brought company!"** The Archvile sneered **"Have fun in my carnival! Be sure you stop at the Cotton Candy stand!"** He rose his arms and flames shot out before him. Within the flames demons and Zombies began to form. They all had their face painted. Not exactly the same as the Archvile but still with that gruesome clown look. They flooded toward us as me and the Eternal one broke out into a dead sprint throughout the Carnival. We were in for a long night.

* * *

I took the time in the first rundown to leave gaps of time so I could come back and edit them or "fill in plot holes" as I put it originally. I think now is the optimal time to do that. For those of you who missed John Kane. You can experience him a bit more for the time being.


	8. My ToyBox

If I thought he 'might' be crazy before I was sure as shit positive now. The Slayer and I had ducked into an alleyway to catch our breath. I looked over at the Slayer his chest was moving up and down at a frantic pace, just like mine. He was only human after all. I never thought I would say this but...

" **There are too many of them"** I spoke as I kept my gaze on the Slayer. He nodded in response.

There was suddenly a string of prerecorded gunshots over the speakers that filled up the carnival. This was followed by a weird 90's beat and a caller id tone.

" **We're sorry. The person you are calling is dead!"**

" **What the fuck?"** I said

This beat continued as monitors shot out of various places. The zombies began to groan as they finally found us. On the monitor the Archvile stood. He was holding a microphone and pressed it up against his mouth.

" _ **I was like six, I used to get dissed by the chicks**_  
 _ **And everyone would chase me and hit me with bricks**_  
 _ **And rocks and sticks and calling me names**_  
 _ **And filled my lunchbox with frogbrains (eeww!)"**_

The Slayer and I looked back and forth between one another once again. What was this? Some kind of weird horror rap? He had to have rehearsed this too. The demon began to dance on the screen as if he was in a music video. This had taken another weird turn. We began to move once again. We fired off rounds into the horde to clear a path as this twisted beat continued to play.

" _ **When I left school, it was much iller**_  
 _ **My daddy was a serial killer**_  
 _ **And how about that, he'd always make me sit in the back**_  
 _ **With all his dead bodies on my lap (move!)"**_

His ugly face was plastered across all of these video monitors. There were so many of them that we couldn't help but see him. We were fighting for our life while this maniac was performing for us.

" _ **When I got home, enough of the static**_  
 _ **Hammer and tools, went up to the attic**_  
 _ **Never knew any other girls or boys**_  
 _ **Only my toys, toys, toys"**_

We ran around the carnival. Shooting and slicing through demons as we tried to think of the best plan of attack.

" _ **Bang! Clang! Hammer and twist**_  
 _ **Nobody knows I exist, and I'm pissed**_  
 _ **But I won't be mentally scarred**_  
 _ **Instead I make toys, toys of the graveyard"**_

This beat was quite catchy. No! I shook my head. I can't be distracted. Maybe that was his goal. To distract us as the horde overwhelmed us.

" _ **Monday, ringing the bell**_  
 _ **It's all about show and tell, might as well**_  
 _ **Show all these bastards just what I got**_  
 _ **Yo, check out my toy box!"**_

A giant flashing arrow appeared before us. We both followed the arrow. It was clearly pointing to something. We sprinted down the direction that it was pointing. But something was off. The music went into a weird interlude but we continued to move. Zombies and the condemned appeared on either side of us. They weren't moving however. They pointed. In the same direction as the arrow. We slowed to a walk. The sick and contorted beings along the sides were no longer attempting to attack us. They just stood ominously and pointed while we walked. We arrived at a Tilt-A-Whirl ride.

" _ **We got dead bodies everywhere you look**_  
 _ **All the nerds sitting up front got cooked**_  
 _ **Others start screaming and making a dash**_  
 _ **So I start handing out toys fast at last"**_

* * *

It didn't take very long for us to catch up to the Slayer. Vengeance on our mind. Pushing us to our limits and no doubt a reason for a hasty catch up. We made our way slowly into the giant colosseum. It was the largest structure we had ever seen.

 _ **"You like slinkies, we got slinkies**_  
 _ **Only mine like to wrap around your face**_  
 _ **And stretch, twist, kazoom**_  
 _ **And whip your body all over the fuckin room"**_

We heard this weird song playing. As we neared the center of the stadium it grew louder.

 _ **"So come, one at a time**_  
 _ **Open your gift and what you will find**_  
 _ **Is a toy, my friend, that you'll never forget**_  
 _ **It's not everyday that you get your skull split"**_

We arrived at the entrance to a giant carnival. The flashing lights were almost blinding. This obnoxious song continued but there must be some deeper meaning to it?

 _ **"You like soldiers, we got soldiers**_  
 _ **Made with rubber and steel, they look real**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't just toss em under your bed**_  
 _ **That's how you get an axe to the forehead (oww)"**_

"Keep your eyes open He must be here!" I spoke to Tanner and Nikki. We prepared for the fight as we moved through the Carnival. But to our dismay we found not a soul in sight.

 _ **"And don't let em sit around all day**_  
 _ **Come home and find you mom, dead in the hallway**_  
 _ **'cause they can be nifty**_  
 _ **All the toys are shifty, haha, in my toy box"**_

* * *

The great leaders sat around a table once again. Discussing what to do about the Slayer.

" **I read about an item called the Crucible. It has the capabilities to drain power. It may be used to weaken him enough to trap him within the tomb once again."** Azazel spoke

The others look between one another for a moment.

" **Why do you always go to the violent route Azazel"** Lord Michael said with a laugh.

" **Thats not the violent route. It may be the most 'peaceful' way to take care of him. I think keeping someone with that king of power locked away would be way smarter than letting him roam free"** Azazel spoke trying to defend himself.

" _ **That's not a toy, hey, wait a minute**_  
 _ **Don't fuck around, homie, you can lose an eye with it**_  
 _ **That's my double blade razor whip chop jimmy**_  
 _ **And it's mine, motherfucker, so gimme gimme"**_

 _ **The scene changes slowly from the great leaders to the Slayer and Wretch fighting for their life. The weird song playing in the background as The Leaders continue their debate. This would also switch to the Knight Sentinels wandering the carnival. Never finding another living thing.**_

" **Why don't we just invite him and talk to him. Kane was reasonable maybe we can work with this new guy"** Lady Leviathan spoke

" **He isn't reasonable. He is nothing like Kane."** Sir Zechs spoke

" **Alright alright then how do we get this crucible?"** Michael said

" **That's the tricky part... The Slayer has it... "**

" _ **You want toys, you come to the right place**_  
 _ **Try my little toy, Mutilating Mental Case**_  
 _ **Wind him up, let him go among all of ya**_  
 _ **Then BANG! serial slaughterer"**_

* * *

Koneko and Gasper sat on the couch in the living room. It was later into the night and they were watching a movie. Koneko nestled into gasper as the pair watched the romantic comedy with the lights off.

 _ **"Your turn, reach in and get lucky**_  
 _ **Oh look, he pulled out a rubber ducky**_  
 _ **It make a funny sound and then BANG!**_  
 _ **Blew the fingers off his fuckin hand"**_

 _ **The scene begins to fade back and forth between the pair and the gunfight between The Eternal one and the undead hordes. They had finished riding the tilt-A-Whirl and were battered an bruised. Due to the indescribable things that happened during the ride. They we in a headed battle as the Night Sentinels searched for them.**_

 _ **"Don't stop, class ain't done yet**_  
 _ **I remember you calling me poindexter**_  
 _ **Bookworm brainy, my aggrevation**_  
 _ **Went into these little creations"**_

Gaspers mind began to wander as he held his girl close. He missed Kane. He in fact had helped him snag the girl of his dreams. "Koneko lives" The words he could still hear as if Kane was whispering in his ear. He almost flinched as he heard the Gunshots from the Desert Eagle that Kane carried. That memory was painful but it was essential. It made him into who he was today. It pushed him to be the person he needed to be. The person that they all needed him to be.

 _ **"Reach in, you might find something wicked**_  
 _ **Wicked, scary, chop bang pickadery**_  
 _ **Off with your head, a robot with a sword**_  
 _ **But now he's looking at me, but what for?"**_  
 _ **Line**_

The wretch and Slayer dove into the cotton candy stand. As they hit the ground there was a giant metal clang.

 _ **"Oh, I love this record." The final words of the song repeating as it began to fade.**_

The clang was made by a giant metal trap door that the duo had hit when they landed.

" **We're fucking idiots."** The wretch said as he opened it and then looked at the slayer. **"I'm willing to bet this psychopath is in here. Lets go"**

* * *

If you haven't already. Google the song haha


End file.
